


Cam Show

by HowlingHargreeves (HABITs_rabbit)



Category: Misfits (TV 2009), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Priests, Guilty Wank, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/ Porn Without Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship, cam video, i dont know what else to call it, nathan is barely here he says one line and mans a camera, not quite yet in this fic, tell me if i missed any important tags?, theres a video of a guy teasing someone through a camera and then jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HABITs_rabbit/pseuds/HowlingHargreeves
Summary: Diego already knows he shouldn't take the flash drive when Klaus presses it into his hands at the end of class. He already knows he should just throw it in the can by his desk and never have to deal with it again. But he doesn't. He doesn't throw it away. He tucks the flash drive into his pocket and there it stays, burning a hole into the fabric until he can get home, hours later, and pop it into his laptop.There's only a single video on it. Just one, innocent video entitled ';-)'. But considering just who gave it to him, he knows its anything but innocent.





	Cam Show

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, before you start this I feel like a few things need to be said. 
> 
> 1\. This is a small drabble written for an AU in the Kliego discord that has spiraled way out of control. (I mean, as in theres a whole giant fic in the works for this AU that this scene will mostly likely be put into)  
> In the AU, Klaus and Nathan are twins, seperated at birth and recently reunited. Diego is a Catholic priest, and a teacher at a school connected to the church. Klaus and Nathan have a bet to see who can seduce him first.
> 
> 2\. While Diego is in his mid 20s, Klaus and Nathan are both 18! So theres an age gap, yes, but nothing underage is happening!
> 
> 3\. I have. Never written fanfiction before. Please dont be too harsh on me I promise I'm trying to keep them in some form of character.
> 
> Those three things being said, I hope you lot enjoy this!

Diego already knows he shouldn't take the flash drive when Klaus presses it into his hands at the end of class. He already knows he should just throw it in the can by his desk and never have to deal with it again. But he doesn't. He doesn't throw it away. He can't make himself do it. He tucks the flash drive into his pocket and there it stays, burning a hole into the fabric until he gets home, hours later, and pops it into his laptop.

There's only a single video on it. Just one, innocent little video, entitled only ';-)'. But considering just who had given it to him, he knows it's anything but innocent.

The thumbnail is blurry, and he can't even begin to think of what the video will show him.

He clicks on the video, and at first the screen just shows the shaky movements of a camera before it settles, and he's greeted with the sight of Klaus, kneeling on the floor of what he can only assume is his room.

Klaus is grinning at the camera wickedly, a glint in his eyes that Diego can't quite place, but it scares him all the same.

Klaus speaks, talking to the person behind the camera, asking if it's rolling. Another voice - Nathan's, Diego thinks - confirms that, yes, the camera is in fact recording, and Klaus' grin seems to widen. He does this little finger wave at the camera and, without speaking, rises up on his knees.

He's wearing a skirt - a soft purple plaid thing, even shorter than normal - and as Diego watches he slides his hands down his lithe body. One hand pauses at his waist only to travel back under his shirt; but the other, the one Diego is following with rapt attention, travels even lower. Along that skirt and then beneath it, rucking up the fabric to show creamy thighs and revealing a pair of cute cotton panties. They're the same purple as the skirt, with a little white bow on top, and a small wet spot over the bulge in them.

Diego swallows thickly, following the boy's every move on screen as he runs his fingers over the bulge, sighing out this soft sound of pleasure that goes straight to Diego's cock. Klaus runs his fingers over his clothed arousal a few more times before pushing the cotton to the side, revealing a cute little pink dick, swollen and already dripping. He wraps his hand delicately around it, letting out a small moan that breaks off into a chuckle.

"Like what you see, Father?" He says breathlessly, startling Diego into looking back up at the boys face.

His face is flushed, red trailing down his neck, and his eyes are lidded and staring directly at the camera.

He gasps, closing his eyes for a second, and Diego looks down to watch him start to stroke himself.

Klaus continues to speak and he slowly starts to jerk himself off, "I bet you're loving this, aren't you, Father? Already hard for me?" He groans, squeezing his eyes shut and bucking up into his hand a couple times.  
Diego continues to watch the screen, hands trailing to undo his belt and, flushing with shame, he pulls out his own cock, stroking it slowly.

Klaus looks at the camera again, and opens his mouth like he's about to start talking again before gasping loudly, bucking up into his hand again.

"F-Fuck," he gasps, putting the hand not on his dick down on the floor to support himself better as he bucks, fucking his hand and letting out delicious whines of need. Diego's own hand speeds up in return, already closer to the edge than he thought he would be.  
Klaus leans back, throwing his head back and letting out soft moans as he pulls himself closer and closer to to edge before crying out. He arches his back and lets out a sharp cry of Diego's name as he cums, ropes of pearly white falling onto his chest and staining both the skirt and panties along with his hand.

He lays there for a minute, panting and just basking in the afterglow. Diego continues to pump himself.

On screen Klaus sits up, hair mussed and face flushed. He stares directly into the camera for a moment, panting, and then a grins spreads itself over his face and he brings his come-covered hand to his lips, licking it clean. Diego groans loudly, head falling back and pace becoming erratic. He pumps himself a few more times before letting out a low groan of Klaus' name, coming hard over his knuckles and shirt.

Diego lays there for a minute, panting and letting himself calm down.

He sighs, looking back up to the video to see that it had ended. 

Maybe he shouldn't get rid of that flashdrive after all...just keep it hidden somewhere safe.


End file.
